Four Brothers and a Sister
by Lilly's mommy
Summary: Takes place at the begining but skips a few parts. i do not own the characters or plot, i just own my character Amanda and what i added in there. sorry it is short but please review and enjoy.


Four Brothers and a Sister

By: lillysmommy

I do not own four brothers or it's characters, i just own my character and some of the plots. This is my first story so please review and enjoy.

Chapter 1:

Ma was dead, shot down in a hold up or so the police said. My brothers and I have vowed to take down whoever shot Ma. My brothers have been there for me threw everything just as i have been there for them. I'm the youngest out of the Mercer's, there's Bobby the oldest, Angel, Jerry, and Jack. My name is Amanda Nichole Mercer i'm 17 years old and have long dark brown hair that goes to my waist, hazel eyes and im 120 pounds, i'm the youngest and the smallest. Ma's death hit me hard, i remember crying for hours and i wouldnt go to her funeral. I spent the whole time laying in my bed and crying and listening to music until I feel to sleep. I hadnt gotten much sleep sense mom died because i had a lot on my mind and because of the nightmares. Every night it was the same, i would fall to sleep and wake up screaming. I finally gave up on sleep and only fell asleep when i couldnt stay awake anymore. This night would be the same unfortunatly.

Chapter 2:

Angel, Bobby, Jack and Jerry had just walked threw the door joking with each other. They herd a piercing scream upstairs,

Bobby: " What the fuck was that?"

Jerry looked up the stairs,

Jerry:" Oh shit! Not again!"

He ran up the stairs to Amanda's room and flung the door open and shook Amanda who was still screaming in her sleep,

Jerry: "Amanda wake up! Amanda!"

Amanda opened her eyes and looked at her four brothers who were staring at her with wide eyes,

Amanda: " Get out."

Jerry looked at her in shock,

Jerry: " What?"

Amanda: " Get the fuck out of my room now!"

She pushed them all out and slammed the door behind them locking it. She sank to the floor wiping the sweat from her head trying to catch her breath. The brothers walked the stairs into the living room and looked at Jerry,

Bobby: " What the hell was that all about Jerry?"

Jerry sat down on the counch and rubbed his hand over his head and sighed,

Bobby: " Well come on man tell us."

Jerry: " She was there man, when Ma got shot. She saw everything, not only that but they also rapped her."

Chapter 3:

Bobby, Angel and Jack looked at Jerry like he had just spoke a different launguage. Finally the silince was broke when Bobby hit the wall,

Bobby: " Fuck!"

Angel: " Oh my god."

Jack: " What the hell?"

Jerry: " Yep. Every night sense it happened she has nightmares, she wont eat or drink anything and she barley gets any sleep."

The guys sat down and looked at Jerry,

Angel: " Well what about the rap kit, that should have some DNA to find these guys."

Jerry just shook his head,

Jerry: " She wouldnt let them do one, when they tried she flipped out. She wont let anyone touch her."

Just then Amanda came down the stairs and when her brothers saw her they stood up,

Amanda: "I'm sorry for yelling at you guys."

She turned to go back upstairs when Bobby caught her and took her in for a hug and she didnt fight back. The others joined in and they stood there for 30 minutes holding and soothing thier crying little sister.

Bobby: " Dont worry baby, we got you."

Chapter 4:

Amanda finally came out of her shell and got close with her brothers again. They had found out so much, they were now after Victor Sweet and confronting Jerry when there was a knock on the door. Amanda got up to get the door and opened it when a guy walking away flipped her the bird,

Guy: " Your mother was a whore!"

Then he threw a snowball at her face,

Amanda: " I'm going to kick your fucking ass you piece of shit."

The guy turned around and shot Amanda in her shoulder and she fell to the ground. Bobby came out,

Bobby: " Amanda!"

Amanda: " Bobby help me!"

Bobby: " I'm coming Amanda just hold on baby!"

A van pulled up and the shooting really began, Amanda felt pain in her back and her legs. She was slipping into darkness and finally she barley felt the pain, just the cold. Amanda felt someone touch her and she herd a voice. It was Bobby,

Bobby: " Stay with me Amanda. Someone call 911!"

Jack: " Amanda come on sweety stay with us dont close your eyes."

Amanda looked at her brothers with tears in her eyes,

Amanda: " I love you guys."

She let her eyes flutter shut letting the darkness finally take her over.

Chapter 5:

The Mercer brothers were at the hospital waiting for thier sister to come out of sedation. Jack was in the room watching over her while the others were outside getting some air. Sweet was dead and everything had been put back in order, Well almost everything. Jack took over Bobby's spot for a short while so he could get some air and try to relax. Bobby had barley left the room sense Amanda was brought to the hospital. Amanda slowly opened her eyes and looked at Jack who was in a chair next to her with his head in his hands crying. She smiled at him,

Amanda: " Now dont tell me that your crying over me Jackie."

Jack looked up at his sister and began crying more and hugged her,

Jack: " I'm so glad your awake, you've been asleep for a week."

Amanda: " A week? Wow. Where are the others."

Jack: " Shit i gotta call them."

Jack pulled out a cell phone and dialed a number,

Jack: " Hey you guys need to come up here right away she is awake finally."

Jack closed the phone shut,

Jack: " Give them five minutes."

Sure enough five minutes later they herd several feet running down the hall.

Chapter 6:

Jerry, Angel and Bobby ran into the room and looked at thier little sister laying in the hospital bed smiling at them,

Amanda: " Hey guys."

They ran up to her and all hugged her. Bobby sat at the edge of the bed and started crying. It shocked everyone because Bobby never cried in front of people,

Amanda: " Bobby what's wrong?"

He held her in his arms,

Bobby: " I thought we were going to lose you like we did Ma."

They sat up for hours talking about what had happened and laughing at what Bobby did to Sweet. This was family.

3 weeks later:

Ther Mercer's were fixing up the house from the shoot out and Amanda stopped watching the sun go down. Bobby walked up to her,

Bobby: " Hey you ok sweety?"

Amanda looked at Bobby,

Amanda: " Ya Bobby im just fine."

She continued watching the sunset and thought to herself " Family is what it's all about." She looked up at the sky,

Amanda: " I love you Ma."


End file.
